Mudando de Lado
by MeNtEcApTa
Summary: Dite descobre que está apaixonado... Mas por uma mulher?
1. Default Chapter

Mudando de lado

Noite no santuário, na casa de peixes estava um rebuliço total, pois seu respectivo cavaleiro, se preparava para mais uma noite de badalação numa boate muito famosa que ficava ali perto, dessa vez todos os cavaleiros iam, inclusive Mu e Shaka, porém estava nervoso por causa do cavaleiro de câncer, será que dessa vez iria conseguir conquistar Máscara da morte? Afrodite sabia que não seria fácil.

Terminou de abotoar sua camisa de seda azul e foi para a tão almejada boate, chegando lá viu que os seus colegas de ouro já estavam acomodados. Mu e Shaka estavam numa mesinha, bebendo alguma coisa não alcoólica, Kamus e Miro estavam na pista dançando(!), bem Miro estava tentando fazer Kamus dançar, Aioria estava com sua amada Marin aos beijos num canto, já Saga, Kanon, Shura, Aldebaram e Máscara da Morte estavam no bar bebendo e caçando garotas com os olhos.

Afrodite decidiu juntar-se aos rapazes e tentar arrancar uma casquinha do Italiano, já estava a caminho quando uma garota barrou seu caminho.

- Oi, posso falar com você um instante? Perguntou a menina num largo sorriso para Dite.

- Desculpa querida estou um pouco ocupado agora. Falou Dite, olhando para o bar vendo se seu Italiano já não tinha sumido.

-Bem é que eu trabalho numa agência de modelos, e queria saber se você não está interessado em tirar umas fotos para a agência, e....

- Não, muito obrigado querida mas já recusei muitos desse pedidos, meu trabalho me impede muito de seguir uma carreira desse tipo... – Afrodite, não deixou a garota terminar, mas já estava conseguindo se livrar da garota, quando tristemente viu Máscara indo embora acompanhado de uma baranga qualquer.

Ignorou a garota e foi sentar-se em um dos banquinhos do Bar, longe dos outros cavaleiros, sua noite estava acabada...

- Por favor, um martini. Pediu tristemente.

- Posso acompanhá-lo?

Afrodite não acreditou, era a pentelha da agência de modelos.

- Esteja à vontade garota...

- A propósito, me chamo Lara. Disse estendendo a mão para Dite, que educadamente aceitou o aperto.

- Muito prazer, sou Afrodite.

- Você é realmente muito lindo sabia. Lara disse admirando a beleza de Dite

- Olha Lara, eu não estou realmente interessado no seu convite...

- Não, não, tudo bem eu entendo- Interrompeu Lara- eu só queria conversar um pouco com você, posso?

- Ah... exclamou Afrodite entendendo as intenções de Lara- Olha tudo bem conversarmos, mas é que...

- Você é gay? Completou Lara- Não se preocupe também já percebi isso.

No outro lado do Bar, estavam os outros cavaleiros de ouro bebendo.

- Ih, olha lá o Dite batendo um papo com uma gostosa- falou Shura e todos olharam espantados

- Daqui a pouco ele dispensa a garota. Falou Saga

- Por quê você ta falando isso Saga, ta afim de pegar a gata do Dite?

- Eu não, mas é que todos sabemos que essa não é a praia do Dite...

- Ele pode variar um pouco. Disse Kanon

Já estava ficando tarde, e Afrodite se encantava cada vez mais com o papo de Lara, que estava à procura de alguém como Dite, para ficar conversando banalidades, e quando Lara disse que precisava ir embora, Afrodite perguntou uma coisa que achava que nunca se daria o trabalho de fazer:

- Ai, olha me dá seu telefone?

Lara parou, respirou fundo e pensou "calma Lara ele só quer seu telefone, não é nada de mais".

- Claro aqui está- escreveu o número num guardanapo e deu para Dite, com um sorriso largo, então Dite, fez outra coisa que nunca imaginaria fazer, ainda mais com uma mulher...

- Quer que eu te leve para casa? Ou você já ta de carro?

- Ah, eu adoraria, estou hospedada num hotel, que fica no centro da cidade.

- Ótimo, então vamos?

Dite pagou a conta dos dois (não deixou Lara pagar a dela), e levou Lara, para o hotel em que ela estava hospedada, chegando na portaria Lara não sabia se convidava o novo amigo Gay para subir...

- Quer subir? Lara perguntou isso muito rápido, com medo da resposta.

- Eu posso? Quer dizer, bem é que não quero atrapalhar...

Lara piscou, Afrodite estava aceitando seu convite?

- Não está atrapalhando, imagina, de forma alguma.

- Então vou aceitar seu convite sim.

Afrodite, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, passou apenas algumas horas conversando com aquela garota, e se sentiu extremamente bem com ela, e conseguira tirar Máscara da Morte da cabeça, achou melhor ver até onde toda aquela coisa iria dar, talvez seja apenas uma nova amiga, mas, Dite não descartou a possibilidade de ter algo mais com aquela garota, pois ela fora a única coisa interessante que aconteceu naquela noite...

Continua...

Bem, reviews são sempre bem vindas...


	2. Novas sensações

Novas sensações.

Estavam à porta do quarto de Lara, Dite estava um pouco nervoso, não que ele nunca tivesse transado com uma garota antes, mas é que isso já fazia bastante tempo... " Mas o que você está pensando Afrodite de Peixes, você só vai bater um papo num lugar mais... à vontade com ela, é isso."

Lara entrou fazendo com que Afrodite fizesse o mesmo, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Bem não repare a bagunça, mas é que cheguei à Grécia hoje cedo, e não tive tempo de arrumar as coisas ainda-disse uma Lara envergonhada.

- Que é isso, não tem problema algum, e depois não estou vendo nenhuma bagunça aqui...

O quarto na verdade estava levemente bagunçado, tinham malas ao chão, roupas em cima da cama e Dite se viu interessado numa bela máquina fotográfica na mesinha de cabeceira, pegando-a nas mãos.

- Descobriu o meu tesouro- falou Lara

- Então você é fotógrafa nessa agência de que tinha me falado?

- Sim, e adoro isso, fotografia é minha vida sabe... – E Dite viu que ela realmente falava a verdade, os olhos da garota brilharam ao falar isso.

Dite estava meio perdido, se estivesse num quarto com um homem, provavelmente já estaria na cama dele, mas com uma garota era tão diferente não sabia o que falar direito. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo se olhando, Lara sentada na cama e Dite numa poltrona de frente para ela, então Lara sorriu.

- O que foi? Indagou Afrodite

- Por que você me trouxe pra casa Afrodite?

Dite foi pego de surpresa, não esperava uma pergunta daquelas...

- Bem, é que eu pensei que você gostaria de uma carona oras- Dite falou isso passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos

- Por favor Afrodite, não me faça criar falsas esperanças...- Lara falou isso levantando-se, e ficando em pé na frente de Dite, enquanto Peixes continuou sentado na poltrona.

Lara se cansou de esperar Afrodite tomar alguma atitude, sabia que Dite era Gay, pois informara-se com o pessoal da Boate antes de falar com Peixes, e soube de muitas histórias de Dite, mas queria saber se Afrodite queria mais que um papo com ela aquela noite ou não.

- C-como assim Lara? Perguntou Dite

- Ora, vamos Afrodite me diga, você quer experimentar algo diferente esta noite? Falou isso passando as costas das mãos na bela face do Sueco.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora- Levantou-se bruscamente indo em direção à porta.

Afrodite estava assustado, sabia que não era assim acuado com as pessoas, mas Lara conseguia fazer isso com ele, e isso o assustava e o deixava com raiva, pois ele era Afrodite, o cavaleiro mais belo do santuário, beleza que homens e mulheres tanto desejam, e era ela quem tinha que cair em seus encantos e não o contrário...

- O que foi? Por que não muda de lado um pouco Afrodite...

Afrodite parou com a mão na maçaneta, olhou para Lara, por que não? Que dane-se!

Os dois se aproximaram mais, Dite passou as mãos pelo belo corpo de Lara, vendo que a garota fechava os olhos esperando um beijo Dite apenas abraçou-a, sentindo um misto de sensações, apertou mais a garota em seus braços fortes e foi beijando o pescoço de Lara chegando então na boca, iniciando um beijo extremamente sensual, ficaram assim aos beijos um bom tempo, até que sentiu Lara desabotoar-lhe a camisa e acariciando seu peito, "Zeus como isso é bom!" pensou Dite, a puxando para deitarem na cama.

Dite deitou por cima de Lara , despindo lentamente a garota distribuindo beijos por toda parte, foi beijando os seios, barriga, enfiou a lígua no umbigo e quando chegou na parte em que Lara mais queria que Dite chegasse o pisciano pensou "Ai minha deusa, como faço agora isso não é um pinto!", Lara estranhou a demora de Dite, chegou a pensar que ele tivesse desistido mas obteve sua resposta quando sentiu com imenso prazer a língua de peixes em sua parte mais íntima, ofegou não iria agüentar muito tempo, Dite lambia e mordiscava com gosto e Lara com um gemido alto atingiu o orgasmo.

Dite ficou satisfeito ao notar que sua parceira estava satisfeita, posicionando-se entre as pernas de Lara deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego, entrando todo nela com um grande gemido de satisfação de ambas as partes, começou a se mover lentamente, sentindo Lara arranhar-lhe as costas, se enfiou mais rápido então, seu corpo já estava suado, Dite sentiu que o corpo de Lara se estremecer todo e atingir um segundo orgasmo , Dite não se conteve e numa estocada mais forte gozou dentro de Lara, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço da garota respirou fundo, esperando a sensação gostosa passar, então deitou ao lado de Lara, sentindo a garota aninhar-se em seu peito, então acariciou seus cabelos.

- Você vai dormir aqui comigo não vai? Peguntou uma sonolenta Lara

- È claro que vou boba...

Lara sorriu, e caiu no sono, Dite não estava acreditando, tudo estava muito bom, nunca imaginara que poderia reencontrar sua felicidade nos braços de uma garota.

Foi ótimo o sexo com Lara... "ai e nem to dolorido" pensou divertido Afrodite, antes de finalmente dormir.

Comentários da autora:

Bem, eu sei que não está bem uma comédia mas aí está... obrigada pelas reviews

E continuem comentando!!!


	3. Dite o machão

Afrodite acordou primeiro que Lara, se deu conta então da noite passada olhando para a bela face da garota com quem havia dormido. Lara dormia profundamente com o rosto afundado no ombro de Dite.

Peixes então resolveu levantar indo ao banheiro, estava lavando seu rosto quando sentiu ser abraçado por trás.

- Bom dia! Lara comprimentou-o com um beijo no rosto do cavaleiro.

- Bom dia, desculpa ter te acordado... disse Dite virando-se para Lara e beijando sua boca.

- Não tudo bem Dite, eu tenho mesmo que levantar to cheia de trabalho...

- Bem, eu também to cheio de trabalho lá no santuário...

- Santuário?! Lara indagou interessada.

- Ow, olha é uma longa história...

Então Dite contou à Lara tudo sobre o santuário e sobre os cavaleiros de ouro, a garota ficou de boca aberta, com o que ouviu...

- Então eu dormi com o cavaleiro de ouro de peixes? Falou enlaçando os braços no pescoço do sueco.

- Sim, então o que achou? Falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Ótimo!

E começaram com um beijo um tanto carinhoso, então as mãos de Dite começaram a percorrer o corpo de Lara em busca de mais contato, o beijo foi se tornando mais urgente, Lara foi tentando tirar o robe que peixes usava acariciando o belo corpo do cavaleiro, mas o celular de Lara acabou tocando.

- Droga! Gemeu Lara, indo atender o telefone.

Enquanto Lara falava ao telefone, Dite aproveitou para se vestir, e ficou esperando sentado num sofá Lara terminar de resolver seu assunto.

- Pena, nem vou poder tomar café com você...- falou desanimada - tenho que ir fotografar um modelo chato, e tem que ser agora.

- Tudo bem, mas porque não fazemos assim então... No final da tarde eu venho te pegar aqui e te levo pra conhecer o templo de peixes!

- Sério?! Ai eu vou adorar Dite!!!

- Então está combinadíssimo! Falou se despedindo de Lara com um beijo.

Dite chegou em peixes extremamente feliz, ainda não acreditava que estava completamente apaixonado, e por uma mulher...

Fez tudo o que tinha que fazer no santuário, seus colegas dourados estavam achando um pouco estranho Peixes, pois geralmente depois quecumpria suas obrigações como cavaleiro ia direto para o salão de beleza mais próximo, e isso ele não havia feito...

Afrodite estava no seu quarto agora, tentando se arrumar para pegar Lara para conhecer sua casa, mas estava difícil todas as suas roupas eram um tanto femininas... e ele queria parecer um pouco mais errr... másculo. O sueco não tinha sequer uma simples camisa social em seu guarda-roupa, ele tinha muitas blusas brilhosas, calças somente coladas ao corpo... Tinha que vestir algo mais "homem" para sua amada.

Então veio à sua mente um homem que mais macho que aquilo não poderia existir, e foi a casa dessa pessoa.

Bateu na porta dele, e nada de atender. Dite já estava perdendo a paciência, até que Máscara da Morte resolveu atender.

- O que você quer Afrodite? Falou o mau humorado Cavaleiro de Câncer

- Ai, Máscara eu quero que você me empreste umas roupas suas...

- Como assim?

- Oras, roupas sabe.

O cavaleiro de câncer continuou esperando uma resposta melhor.

- Emprestadas... aiiii, é que não dá tempo se eu for comprar agora e...

- Mas porque você quer justamente as minhas roupas?perguntou curioso Máscara.

- Bem, é que no meu guarda-roupa, não tem roupas um tanto masculinas...

Máscara piscou, e depois caiu na gargalhada.

- Do que você ta rindo?- perguntou irritado.

- Afrodite de Peixes quer se vestir como um homem? E caiu na gargalhada novamente.

- Olha você pode rir o quanto quiser, desde que me empreste as benditas roupas!!

- Afrodite, eu até te empresto, mas só se você me explicar essa história direitinho.

Afrodite vendo que para conseguir o que queria teria de fazer o que o Italiano pedia, resolveu fazer com que o primeiro a saber do seu mais novo romance, fosse justamente o seu antigo amor nunca correspondido, e já dentro da casa de câncer enquanto escolhia uma muda de roupa contou à Mascara da Morte tudo sobre Lara, e o Italiano ouvia o que o colega de ouro "bicha", lhe contava totalmente incrédulo.

- Então você ta apaixonado por uma mulher, e quer parecer mais homem, vestindo umas roupas minhas? Perguntou Màscara divertido.

- Bem é mais ou menos isso... respondeu Afrodite meio sem graça.

- Não basta apenas isso Afrodite de peixes, para ser um macho legítimo! Falou Máscara estufando o peito.

- Como assim Italianinho? Perguntou um já vestido Afrodite, com uma bela camisa social azul clara, (nunca tinha visto Máscara com aquela camisa) e uma calça também social, Dite estava extremamente elegante, assim simples, sem nenhum outro "enfeite" de sua parte.

- Bem, você tem que demonstrar que é macho através de seus gestos oras!

Vendo que Afrodite não havia entendido direito continuou.

- Tipo, você não pode ficar com a pontinha do seu pé levantada e com as mãos na cintura como tá agora. Imediatamente Dite tentou assumir uma postura mais máscula, mais não obteve sucesso.

- Ai, como assim "Masquinha"?

- Você não pode chamar todo mundo pelo diminutivo também!- Trovejou injuriado Máscara da Morte- Olha, você tem que ficar à vontade cara, dá uma coçada aqui, uma fungada ali, olhá as gatinha passando... Entendeu?

- Olha isso não é um tanto grosseiro?

- Isso não é nada grosseiro, a mulherada adora isso cara!

Afrodite pensou, pensou... não gostou nada das dicas... mas não queria que sua amada tivesse vergonha de suas atitudes um tanto femininas...

- Ok Máscara, obrigado pelas dicas, eu já vou indo buscar a Lara.

- Tá bom, cara depois me conta como é que rolou falou?

- Ahn? A sim claro...

E Dite saiu, um tanto quanto confuso, mais feliz da casa câncer em busca de sua amada.

Por favor, galera comentem!!!


	4. Um final feliz

Lara vendo seu mais novo amor chegando para buscá-la, quase não o reconheceu, ele continuava lindo, mas totalmente mudado, não estava usando nenhuma roupa ou acessório extravagante como na noite passada.

- Como o cavaleiro de peixes é pontual. Falou com um sorriso para Dite.

- Obrigada querida. E tomou-lhe os lábios, num gesto um tanto possessivo, surpreendendo Lara.

- Nossa, o que foi isso?

-Foi um beijo, não gostou? Falou passando suas mãos macias pelo belo rosto de Lara.

- Até que gostei... E dessa vez foi Lara quem de um beijo em Dite.

- Vamos? Disse estendendo a mão para Lara.

- Vamos. Respondeu aceitando o convite.

Chegando no santuário, Dite tratou de levá-la direto para a casa de peixes, pela passagem secreta admitindo que aquela noite "quero você só para mim", Afrodite estava um pouco nervoso, os amantes que tinha, (que eram homens não notavam muito o que tinha ou o que deixava de ter em sua casa, mas ele sabia que Lara iria notar cada detalhe de sua casa, e isso o deixava aflito.

- Chegamos, aqui está a casa de peixes. Disse estendo as mãos num gesto teatral.

- È muito linda!! Exclamou Lara maravilhada.

- Que bom que gostou, mas quero ver o que você vai achar dela por dentro...

- Aposto que também deve ser linda, assim com o cavaleiro que vive nela. E deu um selinho em Dite.

Já dentro da casa de peixes, passados algumas horas e taças de vinho, Lara já se sentia mais à vontade e resolveu tocar no assunto da "mudança" do visual de peixes.

- Dite...

-Hum?

Lara e Dite estavam deitados no sofá da sala, ela deitada entre as pernas de Dite com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

- Porque você está vestido assim? Perguntou um tanto receosa.

- C- como assim Lara? Gaguejou Afrodite.

- Bem, nós nos conhecemos à pouco tempo, na verdade só á dois dias, mais é que ouvi falar bastante de você, e pelo que sei você não costuma se vestir assim e...

- Você não gostou? Perguntou se levantando rápido assustando Lara que ficou sentada no sofá, olhando para Dite,que já estava com metade dos botões de sua camisa abertas por Lara durante um amasso que tiveram...

- Bem, eu gostei mas ...

- Então porque ta reclamando gata? Falou isso dando uma bela coçada e indo pegar mais um pouco de vinho.

Lara não sabia o que pensar... aquilo foi uma "coçada"?

Quanto à Afrodite, ele se sentiu amedrontado, mas não sabia porque, só Lara conseguia fazer aquilo com ele, mas o que sabia é que resolveu botar em prática as "dicas" de Máscara da Morte, não iria perder Lara, só porque era uma "bicha loca".

- Eu não to reclamando Afrodite, mas é que você ta agindo um pouco diferente de ontem à noite...

- Estou o mesmo de ontem à noite! Falou firme.

Dito isso se aproximou de Lara e começou um beijo um tanto quanto agressivo, como se quisesse provar para a garota alguma coisa.

Lara estava completamente confusa, será que se apaixonara apenas por mais um "machão" metido à besta? Será que Afrodite estava fazendo aquele papel todo na boate só para conquistá-la?

A questão é que ela estava gostando de Afrodite justamente por ser o que ele era, uma "bicha loca", gostava do jeito espontâneo de Dite, e não tinha nenhuma vergonha disso, apesar de conhecê-lo pessoalmente à apenas dois dias, Lara sabia que ele era o homem que ela sempre quis, o fato de ele ser gay a assustou um pouco, estar apaixonada por ele é saber que a qualquer momento ele pode "enjoar" de Lara e ir atrás de um homem, mas algo dizia para ela que Dite a amava também, porém, se Dite estivesse fingindo tudo aquilo, ele ia estar botando tudo à perder...

- Hum... para Dite. Disse empurrando Afrodite para longe.

- O que foi?

- Então é isso... você ontem lá na boate era a bicha mais disputada por todos e todas, agora é um "machão" que só quer dar uma? È isso Dite?

-L-Lara eu...

- Você o quê Afrodite?

- Eu te disse ontem à noite, eu sou gay, mas se eu não fosse, você não iria gostar de mim mesmo assim?

- Dite, é claro que eu gostaria de você mesmo assim, mas é que você não está sendo você, me entende?

Afrodite suspirou, relaxou os ombros e puxou Lara para sentar com ele no sofá.

- È claro que eu te entendo, porque você está certa, eu não estou sendo eu... ai me desculpa, como fui idiota seguindo os conselhos daquele idiota machista! Falou Afrodite passando as mãos pelo rosto arrependido.

- Conselhos?! Perguntou num tom preocupante Lara.

- È conselhos, pedi para o cavaleiro da casa de câncer me emprestar essa roupas que uso agora, e ele acabou me dando umas dicas de como me tornar um machão. Disse isso totalmente sem graça.

- Eu não acredito Afrodite, você foi capaz disso?! Falou agora num tom mais brincalhão.

- Fui, e agora to morrendo de vergonha... Você me perdoa? Disse isso acariciando ternamente a face de Lara.

- Claro que perdôo. E deu um beijo na boca de Afrodite, e se afastando um pouco de Dite, perguntou:

- Mas porque de uma hora pra outra você quis ficar assim, "machão" pra mim?

- E-eu não sei, de repente me deu um acesso de pânico, achando que você não ia me querer assim, como sou...

- Dite, que bobo você foi, eu te adoro de qualquer maneira...

Mas Lara não terminou a frase, Dite não deixou beijando-a apaixonadamente, e num sussurro, deixando Dite totalmente arrepiado, Lara lhe falou:

- Eu te amo, cavaleiro de peixes.

Lara sabia que estava sendo rápida demais, mas fazer o quê, ela o amava, não tinha como evitar, só esperava que seu sentimento fosse recíproco.

- Eu também te amo...

E se beijaram, selando o amor dos dois, e iniciando uma noite de amor e sexo juntos, ali na casa de peixes.

Na manhã seguinte Lara acordou sem seu amado do lado, se levantou vendo se Dite não estava no banheiro, mas ele não estava lá. Então botou um roupão (rosa) de Dite e foi ver onde o sueco estava, acabou encontrando Dite na cozinha preparando o café para os dois.

- Que pena você já ter acordado. Lamentou Afrodite, vendo Lara encostada na porta da cozinha.

- Hum, por quê?

-Oras "por quê?" eu queria te levar um café na cama! Falou com as mãos na cintura, fingindo estar zangado.

- Então não seja por isso, volto pra cama já e você me traz o café...

Tarde demais Afrodite a abraçou por trás e começou a beijar o pescoço de Lara.

- Hum, Dite e o meu café? Falou num tom manhoso

- O café pode ficar pra depois, concorda?

E virando-se para Dite respondeu:

- Claro!

E Lara arrancou o roupão que Dite usava deixando ele apenas de cueca, Dite apenas botou suas mãos por dentro do roupão de Lara acariciando seus seios, num gemido Lara passou a apertar as nádegas de Dite por dentro da cueca, Dite desviou os seus lábios da boca da garota e passou a lamber o pescoço de Lara, levando ela a fazer o mesmo com seu pescoço. Afrodite não agüentando mais levantou Lara e a sentou na mesa da cozinha, apertando mais seu membro contra Lara que só sabia agora gemer e se esfregar cada vez mais em Dite, já estavam tratando de sumir com as boxers de Dite quando ouviram alguém exclamar:

- Puta que pariu, mais esse travesti é perfeito Dite!!!

Era Milo, o cavaleiro de escorpião.

Lara ficou totalmente sem graça, tentando tampar seus seios expostos com o roupão que Dite estava antes tentando tirar, e Dite tentava recolocar sua cueca no devido lugar.

-Escorpião metido, folgado, o que você está fazendo aqui?!

- Bem eu tava subindo pra tomar café lá no salão principal, você sabe como é odeio fazer qualquer coisa pra mim relacionado a cozinha, você usa silicone? Perguntou apontando para os seios de Lara, agora já cobertos.

- Seu escorpião mal educado, ela é uma mulher, e minha namorada! Falou essas últimas palavras, esperando o consentimento de sua amada

- Sim, sou namorada de Dite... e pare de ficar me olhando assim. Disse isso tentando se esconder atrás do corpo de Dite.

Milo estava boquiaberto, não sabia o que falar, Afrodite de Peixes com uma mulher?!

- Então isso não é silicone? Insistiu Milo;

- Oras, é claro que não é! Respondeu ofendida Lara.

- Milo, por favor vai tomar seu café. Implorou Afrodite.

- Ok, ok eu vou, mas caraca, eu não to acreditando, ninguém vai acreditar, se eu contar.

Falou Milo já indo embora, balançando a cabeça ainda não acreditando no que vira.

Então algo preocupou Afrodite, Milo iria espalhar isso pro santuário inteiro, e agora?

- Olha Lara você se importa se saberem do agora nosso namoro?

- Claro que me importo! - Falou Lara num tom zangado assustando Dite – Eu quero que todo mundo saiba que agora o cavaleiro de peixes tem uma namorada muito ciumenta, e que o ama muito. Dizendo isso beijou Dite, que estava extremamente feliz agora, e perguntou:

- Quem era aquele cara?!

- A aquele "cara", é o cavaleiro da casa de escorpião, já deu pra você ver que ele é bem, digamos... folgado.

- È eu vi. Lara disse isso num sorriso beijando Dite.

Lara passou a tarde toda com Dite no santuário, conheceu todos seus amigos e alguns cavaleiros ainda achavam que Lara era um travesti, coisa que deixava Dite injuriado e Lara se divertia com isso, gostou muito do amigos de seu novo namorado, mas se sentia enciumada quando chegava algum rapaz que não sabia do novo namoro do sueco e acabava cantando Dite na sua frente.

Afrodite já estava namorando havia seis meses, e mais feliz que isso para ele era impossível, apesar do trabalho de Lara exigir muito dela e Dite não poder se afastar muito do santuário, eles se davam extremamente bem, Lara sempre dava um jeito de passar o fim de semana na casa de seu amado e adorava realmente ficar com ele no santuário.

Enfim eram um casal feliz, um casal lindo e admirado por todos. Um casal unido e extremamente apaixonado, que dificilmente será separado.

Notas da autora:

Bem, não terminou bem do jeito que eu queria, mas eu acho que se ficasse refazendo isso toda vez que não gostasse essa história nunca ia sair...

Desculpem-me os erros de português e tudo o mais, é que tinha de qualquer maneira terminar essa fic.

Ah!!! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, foram poucas, mas sei que foram de coração

E mais uma coisinha, antes que alguém comente isso eu quero deixar bem claro que não tenho nada contra o homossexualismo ok?! Eu até conheço pessoas que tem essa opção, e também gosto de ler um bom yaoi pra variar...

Valeu pessoal, e por favor comentem, isso sempre incentiva qualquer ficwriter a continuar suas fics!!! Quero saber o que acharam dessa história!!! Valeu!


End file.
